Engaño Conveniente
by Cotta
Summary: El problema de querer hacerle una sorpresa a Sasuke, es que ese uno nunca sabia como se lo tomaría el moreno. Pero eso era algo que estaba lejos de la comprensión de Naruto.


** Aviso: **Shonen-ai con leves pitadas de lime, algunos spoilers sobre los últimos capítulos del mangá, universo alternativo, OCC tanto por parte de Sasuke como de Naruto, errores ortográficos. El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

_Naruto_ es un mangacreado por el genial y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los derechos reservados a su autor.

~*** Engaño Conveniente ***~

— Nah, Kishimoto-dono… — Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba al mangaká de _aquella_ manera que tanto sacaba de quicio al Equipo Siete. — ¿Podemos hacer una pequeña pausa, ttebayô?

Masashi Kishimoto, quien estaba echando un vistazo a su manga para ver si no había pasado ninguna escena que fuera relevante para el dorama, levantó su mirada y la fijó en el rubio escandaloso que tenía delante.

Agradecía profundamente a los dioses porque él hubiera ido a aquella sesión de autógrafos y así tener la oportunidad de conocer al protagonista de su dorama. Después del enorme suceso del mangá, el Studio Pierrot le había pedido autorización para hacer un dorama inspirado en el mangá, una vez que el anime había alcanzado un suceso aún mayor.

El suceso fue inevitable y mucho más grande lo que se creía inicialmente.

— ¿Es que tienes hambre otra vez?

— ¡P-por supuesto q-que no, ttebayô! — Se apresuró a negar Naruto, acordándose de los diez tazones de ramen que Sasuke tan _amablemente_ le obligó a comer después de descubrir que había pasado las últimas doce horas sin probar bocado.

¿Pero quién podía pensar en comer cuando estaba metido de cabeza en un entrenamiento con Killer Bee? ¡El teme no entendía nada y aún tenía el descaramiento de decir que era un prodigio!

— ¿Entonces quieres ir al baño? — Cuestionó Kishimoto confortablemente sentado en su silla.

— N-no, ttebayô…

Naruto se puso complemente colorado ante la mención del baño.

Kishimoto se preguntó el porqué de aquel rubor tan intenso. Miró más allá, donde había todo un equipo de grabación y maquillaje y donde estaba, por supuesto, los actores de "Naruto Shippuden". No tardó mucho en encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke quién ignoraba olímpicamente a Karin y su... ¿coqueteo? O lo que sea que la pelirroja estuviera haciendo.

_Oh…_

De repente se acordó de hacia como unas dos o tres horas (durante la pausa que hicieron para comer), Naruto salió del baño quejándose de un dolor espantoso en la espalda. Muchísimo más tarde, un muy sonriente Sasuke había salido también.

Así que el moreno había decidido darle "el tratamiento especial" a Naruto.

— Entonces, ¿para quieres hacer una pausa? Estamos en medio de una escena importante. Tú y Sasuke estáis a punto de entrar y tiene que ser algo… épico.

O eso pensaba Kishimoto al ver las miradas asesinas que el Club de Fans "SasuNaruSasu" le enviaba desde el lugar que el equipo de seguridad las había puesto. _"Para no interferir con las grabaciones"_, habían argumentado.

Naruto apartó su mirada hacia una piedra en suelo que de repente se había vuelto muy fascinante mientras balbuceaba que quería hacer una pequeña sorpresa a cierto bastardo y que tenía que ser en aquel momento. O eso entendió el mangaká.

Kishimoto acarició distraídamente su barbilla mientras pensaba en las ventajas y desventajas de hacerle una sorpresa a Uchiha Sasuke. Llevaba todo el día de un humor de perros y todo por una escena en que lo único que tenía que hacer era "sonreír" junto a Naruto.

Si la sorpresa salía bien, había un 50% de probabilidad de que Sasuke se pusiera de muy buen humor, pero si salía mal… No solo perdería el resto del día, sino que mañana tendría que hacerle una visita al hospital a cierto rubio.

¿Qué más daba?

Si en 1999 no se hubiera arriesgado, ahora no sería asquerosamente rico (como le decía a menudo su hermano gemelo).

— Está bien, Naruto. Haremos una pausa. ¡Pero será mejor que no lo fastidies!

— Arigato, Kishimoto-dono. Te aseguró que no te arrepentirás, ttebayô.

— ¡Y no me trates por "dono"! ¿Me estás escuchando, Naruto? ¡NARUTO!

Pero Naruto ya no lo escuchaba. Después de todo, ya había obtenido lo que quería. Kishimoto silbó lo más alto que pudo; cuanto obtuvo la atención de todo dijo que harían una pausa de diez minutos. Todos, como era de esperar, gruñeron insatisfechos. Naruto y sus ideas alocadas.

— ✽ — ✽ — ✽ —

Sasuke hizo crujir los huesos del pescuezo. Llevaban gravando desde las siete de la mañana y habían hecho muy pocas pausas a lo largo del día. Estaban llegando al momento culminante de la historia y las grabaciones correrían a todo vapor.

Buscó con la mirada a su kitsune y sintió curiosidad al no verlo por ningún sitio.

Desde que le había dado "el tratamiento especial" a la hora de comer, que él se había vuelto muy escurridizo. A veces olvidaba lo vergonzoso que se ponía Naruto con ciertas _muestras de cariño_ por parte de Sasuke.

Sonrió mientras lamia los labios sin saber que, inconscientemente, con ese acto atraía la atención de más de una persona en el estudio. Sasuke tenía _algo_ que simplemente hacia que fuera imposible ignorarlo. Todavía podía sentir el dulce sabor de su néctar agridulce en la boca, aunque hayan pasado varias horas desde… aquello.

Quería besarlo, necesitaba besarlo. Y quizás _jugar_ un poco más con él…

— Sasu…

Solo conocía a una persona que lo llamaba 'Sasu' de aquella manera que variaba entre la más extrema timidez y la más irresistible seducción.

Se dio la vuelta hasta tropezar con un par de ojos azules que lo miraba con cierta inseguridad.

— Usuratonkashi. — Lo insultó más por la vuelta del hábito que por otro motivo cualquier. — Llevas toda la tarde sin dirigirme la palabra. ¿A qué se debe el honor?

Lo vió morder el labio inferir y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Alguna cosa se traía entre menos el dobe.

—Es que… — Su lengua asomó modestamente por entre sus carnosos labios y el cuerpo de Sasuke empezó a reaccionar al instante. Su sangre hirvió y una cierta zona de su anatomía despertó. — Quería hacerte una sorpresa.

Las sorpresas eran buenas, especialmente viniendo de un colorado Naruto.

— Hn.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más escuchar aquel 'hn'. Tragó saliva dolorosamente mientras entendía en dirección del Uchiha el paquete que traía en las manos.

Naruto no era muy dado a hacerle regalos. Quizás el del dorama fuera todo cariñoso, pero no el de la vida real. Ese era más difícil de tratar que un elefante. Mientras agarraba el agasajo, se preguntaba que sería esta vez.

La última vez, Naruto le había regalado un libro llamado "_Cincuenta maneras de entrenar a tu mascota". _Oh, sí como había amado entrenar a su kitsune.

Entonces, su olfato – más apurado que lo normal en un ser humano – capturó el aroma a algo dulce y toda la excitación que sentía se esfumó como por arte de magia.

Puso los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que sus ojos se endurecían como un diamante.

— Usuratonkashi, ya sabes que no me gustan los dulces.

Y extendió de vuelta el obsequio en dirección a Naruto. Él lucio decepcionado durante una milésima de segundos antes de substituirla por la alegría de siempre.

— Jeje… ¿Estás seguro que no lo quieras? Lo he hecho con todo el amor que tengo y algo que me dice que te encantará el pastel.

Ni todo el amor del mundo haría con que Uchiha Sasuke comiera algo dulce.

"_Lo siento por ti, Naruto, pero amo mucho mi cuerpo como para estropearlo."_

— Como te dije antes: no me gustan los dulces, Usuratonkashi. Y conociéndote como te conozco, me apuesto a lo que quieras a que le has puesto un monto de azúcar en cima. La gula en uno de los siete pecados mortales, ¿sabías?

— El orgullo también lo es, ttebayô.

— Touché.

Él se acercó y Sasuke se quedó sin aliento al ver su espacio personal ser invadido de aquella manera tan descarada. Solo esperaba no ponerse rojo como un tomate. Era un vengador, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Pero Sasuke solo veía aquellos ojos que le recordaban al cielo, aquella inocencia que ya no se encontraba aquellos tiempos.

_Dulce oliva plateada._

Sus dedos acariciaron el zíper de su camisa. Sasuke rezó porque Naruto no empezase a acariciar su pecho por encima de la pendra. O terminarían los dos haciéndolo allí, enfrente al mundo entero.

— Nah, Sasuke…

Era curioso la manera como Naruto pronunciaba su nombre. No era un 'sazuukeh', era más un "Sas'keh". Así literalmente, saltando la 'u'.

Tan jodidamente excitante.

— Solo por esta vez podrías dejarlo pasar. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. La primera - y única - vez que había comido un pastel fue el día que se conocieron. El rubio cumplía siete años aquel día y tenía una expresión que Sasuke pensó que debería ser un crimen que alguien la tuviera. Y más un niño. Estaba solo pues sus padres estaban ocupados con el trabajo y su abuelo Jiriaya andaba a saber Kami por donde (y con quien).

'_No pienses en eso…',_ se recriminó.

— No. — Sentenció Sasuke dando por encerrado aquel asunto. Extendió nuevamente el regalo al tiempo que ponía una distancia segura entre ambos. Si Naruto no lo cogía, Sasuke iba a lanzarlo al basurero más cercano.

Naruto hizo un puchero adorable, pero entonces… Su expresión fácil cambió al agarrar el regalo. Había un cierto anhelo en su mirada que hizo disparar todas las alarmas internas del Vengador.

Él abrió la caja mientras miraba al pastel con una expresión que hizo con que Sasuke se sintiera increíblemente culpable. Estuvo a punto de tragarse orgullo y exigirle (un Uchiha jamás mendiga) que le devolviera el maldito pastel hasta que lo vio sonreír.

Un escalofrío helado bajo por su espina dorsal. Era la señale que le advertía que (su) dobe había hecho una de sus travesuras. De repente, se acordó que Uzumaki Naruto no se había convertido en el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente… _por nada._

'_Naruto, ¿qué es lo que has hecho estas vez?'_

— Usuraton…

— ¿Es verdad, Sasuke?

Él lo miró con tal dulzura, había tanta esperanza en su mirada que aunque Sasuke no entendía nada de nada (por ahora), de algún modo no era capaz de acabar con aquello que brillaban tan intensamente en la mirada del pelirrubio.

'_Su corazón…'_, pensaba con una mueca,_ 'estoy viendo a su corazón…'_

— ¿Que es verdad, Usuratonkashi?

'_Sea lo que sea lo que has hecho, no sigas, Naruto. Por lo que más quieras…'_

Naruto inclinó en pastel en su dirección y la mirada de Sasuke se dirigió allí inmediatamente. Eran solo dos simples y insignificantes palabras pero que para Naruto parecían hacer toda la diferencia.

'_Maldito dobe! ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!'_

«Aishiteru, Naruto.»

— Es… ¿es verdad que me quieres, Sasuke? — Balbuceó Naruto incapaz de creerlo.

El moreno apenas se fijó donde Naruto había dejado el pastel sobre una mesa que había aparecido estratégicamente allí o si lo había dejado caer. Lo que si vio fue como él le se acercaba y le rodeaba el cuello amorosamente. Sus cuerpos se quedaron peligrosamente pegados y la mente de Sasuke se quedó en blanco.

'_¡Niégalo! Eres un Uchiha. ¡No puedes admitir públicamente que estas enamorado!'_

Pero, recordó Sasuke… A veces cuando estaban acostado en la cama, con Naruto sentado a horcajadas sobre él y tocándolo como solo Naruto sabía hacerlo, el rubio le susurraba tiernamente al oído que era solo suyo.

_Para todo siempre…_

Namikaze Minato, para horror de Sasuke, se había colocado estratégicamente detrás de Naruto. Aunque a una distancia considerable. A pesar del maquillaje, nadie podía negar que aquel hombre – que lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo si se atrevía tan ni siquiera a romper el corazón de su angelito – era su (¿futuro?) suegro.

Había un silencio perturbador y todo porque, como siempre, Naruto había hablado demasiado alto. Tan alto que todos allí lo escucharon. De repente, Sasuke extrañó mucho su cama.

— Yo…

Naruto acercó sus labios a los de Sasuke y éste los entreabrió los suyos.

A veces… A veces se _besaban_ así, si es que se podía llamar beso a solo sentir el aliento el uno penetrar la boca del otro. Era incomparable a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes.

No era un beso y a la vez lo era.

'_Bésame, Naruto…'_

Pero Naruto lo iba a besarlo. No mientras no obtuviera lo que quería. Sasuke lo sabía y aun así no podía evitar desear eso.

— ¿Me quieres, Sasuke? Porque… — Sus labios se acercaron un milímetro. Tan, tan cerca. — Yo te quiero mucho…

La punta de su lengua acarició el labio superior de Sasuke, mojándolo y anticipándolo para lo que venía.

Ah, el dulce sabor de Naruto.

Un músculo se marcó en la mandíbula del moreno. Un beso, solo un beso. Hasta podía ser un beso pequeño y muy, muy casto. Solo eso. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Sasuke tomó aliento lentamente, luchando contra las olas de intensa emoción que parecían afectarle cada vez que estaba cerca de Naruto.

Ya no podía seguir ignorando la realidad, o al menos no podía ocultársela a sí mismo. En el intento de obligarlo a que lo amara, él se había quedado enredado en su propia red. Naruto estaba envuelta alrededor de su mente, de su corazón y hasta de su alma. Estaba tan enredado dentro de Sasuke que no había manera de sacarlo. Él tendría que encontrar un modo de vivir con ello.

_Naruto._

Solo él le volvía tan vulnerable que lo dejaba completamente aterrorizado.

Aterrorizado de que pudiera destruirle si alguna vez se daba cuenta del _gigantesco_ poder que tenia sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Aterrorizado de perderlo. Aterrorizado de lo que le hacía sentir con solo mirarle a los ojos.

Sasuke lo sabía. Su corazón se estaba derritiendo y no había nada que pudiera – o quisiera – hacer para evitar que se exponga de aquella manera tan ridícula. Cerró los ojos. No había manera de huir de aquella situación. Naruto lo había manejado de tal manera que no le había dejado ninguna vía de escape. Y si lo hiciera, lo perdería para siempre.

Se le encogió el corazón ante el pensamiento.

No habría más sexo alocado en los sitios más impropios (oh, sí: el sexo con Naruto era maravilloso, duro, salvaje, escandaloso), ni besos que lo dejaban sin aliento, ni 'te amo' que hacían con que su corazón se aceleraba. Tampoco vivirá mucho tiempo para contarlo puesto que el padre del rubio le daría tal paliza que tendría suerte si sobrevivía.

Y no es que le diese miedo el hombre, no, nada de eso. Es solo que un Uchiha sabía _siempre_ con quien debía enemistarse y con quién no. Y Namikaze Minato no era una de esas personas.

Los abrió lentamente, sus ojos tan oscuros como pozos brillando más que nunca. No importaba cuanto luchase, Naruto solo se rendía cuando obtenía lo que quería. Y Sasuke quería tanto aquel beso. Sentía que se moría si Naruto no lo besaba.

—Sí, es verdad. — Fue todo lo que su orgullo le permitió decir.

Naruto sonrió perversamente, muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Sasuke lo odio pero sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios y por un segundo sintió la tentación de perdonarlo en vez de vengarse.

Si lo besaba, claro está.

— Si sigues mirándome así te besaré, Teme. — Le advirtió Naruto mirando fijamente sus labios. — Volvamos con las grabaciones. De lo contrario, esos labios tan apetecibles serán míos.

¿Suyos? Sasuke parpadeó y abrió la boca. En aquel lugar, un beso sería algo seguro, ¿verdad?

—Yo... — Intentó hablar, intentó pensar. No quería exponerse más, pero ¿acaso no valía la pena exponerse si con ello Naruto lo besaba?

Aquélla era su oportunidad, maldita sea. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, y seguiría siéndolo después de todo. Eso era lo único que importaba.

— Un beso — Logró susurrar, asombrado de su propio atrevimiento.

Él apretó los dientes, provocando que le palpitara un músculo en la mejilla. Iba a huir como el cobarde que sabía que era pero entonces Naruto levantó la mano para rodearle la nuca con suavidad y le rozó los labios con el pulgar.

Acercó la cabeza hasta que sintió su aliento acariciándolo, la calidez del rubio hundiéndose en Sasuke.

— Quiero mirarte a los ojos mientras te beso — Le oyó murmurar.— Quiero sentir tus labios, Sasuke. Suaves y dulces, saborear el néctar de tu lengua. Quiero paladearte y conocer tu esencia. — Giró la cabeza a un lado y miró a su alrededor, sonriendo provocativamente. — Eso sería imposible aquí, ¿no crees?

Sasuke se estremeció.

— ¿Por qué?

Él ladeó la cabeza otra vez.

— ¿Por qué quiero besarte así?

Sasuke asintió bruscamente.

— ¿Acaso hay otra manera de besar a un bello y deseable hombre? — Le preguntó Naruto. — Si la hay, no la conozco.

Había un toque de convicción en su voz, un toque de deseo. Y Sasuke era lo suficientemente astuto como para percatarse de ello, para sentirlo.

— ¿Quieres besarme? —musitó.

— _Querer_ es una palabra muy suave para la necesidad que siento de hacerlo. —Se podía percibir un indicio de burla hacia sí mismo en su sonrisa, en el brillo de sus ojos—. Debería avergonzarme por mi falta de control. —Levantó de nuevo la mano, volviéndole a colocar el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Siempre se le soltaba; los espesos mechones se negaban a ser sometidos.

Él le colocó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja y dejó al descubierto la suave forma de su frente, de sus mejillas. Le acarició el pómulo con los nudillos y una vez más se maravilló de aquella piel tan suave y tersa al tacto.

— Tienes un pelo precioso — Dijo él entonces. — Sedoso y cálido.

Sólo había tenido intención de rozar suavemente su boca con la suya, pero perdió el control en el instante en que Sasuke abrió los labios para él y escuchó el sollozo ahogado resonando en el pecho del otro.

Sasuke ya había perdido su corazón y su alma por el rubio, bien podía perder el juicio.

Naruto deslizó la lengua en el interior de su boca, y permitió que el cálido y dulce sabor de la pasión encendiera sus sentidos.

Se quedaron allí besándose, en su propio mundo, ignorando el viento y la gente que probablemente los estaba mirando con la boca abierta. Que Naruto hiciera algo asi no era algo que espantara, pero ¿Sasuke? ¡¿Uchiha Sasuke?!

Eso si era capaz de dejar a cualquier uno de piedra.

Kami-sama le ayudara. Naruto se estaba volviendo cada vez más importante para Sasuke que cualquier otra cosa que haya tenido nunca en su vida. El rubio no estaba sólo invadiendo su alma, se estaba convirtiéndose en su alma.

Tuvo que obligarse a alejarse de él. De lo contrario, iba a terminar por acostarlo en suelo, en quitarle la ropa con la máxima rápida y a poseerlo a la vista de todo.

Con el beso y lo que dijo antes ya se había expuesto demasiado. Además, Naruto ya tenía lo que quería. Una "casi" declaración de amor.

Sasuke intentaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, pero Naruto con un solo beso era capaz de robarle todo, no solo el aliento.

Sasuke siempre había pensado que estaba preparado para todo. Hasta que conoció a Uzumaki Naruto.

Jamás se había preparado para lo que el rubio haría con él. Cómo iba a hacerlo sentir.

Naruto le hizo sentir cosas que nunca había creído que podía sentir. El amor que sentía por él era tan profundo, se había enredado con tanta fuerza en torno a su corazón y alma que se preguntó si podría sobrevivir si le pasaba algo a Uzumaki.

— Me has hecho muy, muy feliz, Sasuke. — Oyó el moreno mientras fingía ir al baño. Ya había tenido suficiente emoción para un día.

— ✽ — ✽ — ✽ —

No muy lejos de allí, un par de chicas se reían como tontas.

— ¡Dime que los gravado todo!

— Y con lujo de detalles. —Dijo la otra chica. —¡Esto va a rendir millones de visualizaciones en YouTube! ¡Apenas puedo esperar para subir el video y leer los comentarios! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Kyaaah! ¡Sasuke y Naruto se han besado y declarado su públicamente!"

— Al fin lo hemos logrado. Tenemos la prueba de cómo Naruto y Sasuke se aman y están destinados a estar juntos. No son solo teorías absurdas ni una conspiración. ¡Es la verdad! Pero tenemos que tener cuidado con los demás clubes. Ninguno de ellos pueden desconfiar que tenemos este vídeo.

Las chicas siguieron caminando mascullando cosas sobre lo que acaban de ver, completamente ajenas al par de ojos negros que habían visto y oído todo cuanto ellas hicieron y dijeron.

Uchiha Itachi dio un sorbo a su té de hierbas medicinales mientras buscaba sentarse más confortablemente sobre la piedra que había adoptado como suya. Tsunade-sama había tenido razón al darle aquel té. Desde que empezó a beberlo hacia unas semanas que se sentía mucho mejor de salud.

Suspiró mientras miraba el cielo, sonriendo como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

— Mi querido otouto está creciendo.

**OWARI**_  
_

* * *

_**Notas:** Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Siento cualquier error ortográfico que pudiesen haber encontrado en la historia._  
_Y no olviden dejar sus reviews; esa es la única manera que tengo de saber vuestra opinión. :)_


End file.
